The Chase Begins
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: At some point, Timmy realizes that chasing after something that was unattainable was pointless, so he stopped. The thing is, Trixie didn't want him to. TimTri OOCness. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

Here comes the loverly Trixie Tang. Walking down the hallway, strutting all of her twelve-year-old-girl wonder.

Look. Isn't she loverly? Don't you just want to run up to her and throw money in her face because she is so pretty?

Sure you do. But Timmy Turner doesn't.

He finally realized that liking her was pointless. She would always and forever choose beauty and popularity over anything else, and hence forth realized she was indirectly choosing to be alone.

Oh yes, he knows she is beautiful. He knows she is wonderful.

He even knows her middle name.

But does that mean he has to chase her forever?

Timmy doesn't think so.

_**Trixie does.**_

(IT WAS SO NOT LIKE THAT!)

**( Yes. It. Was. Just Listen.)**

(Whatever)

* * *

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**The Chase Begins**

**Prologue**

* * *

Trixie was walking down the hallway when she suddenly sensed that something wasn't right. Searching the hallways to look for the disturbance, she found herself staring at Timmy Turner standing in front of his open locker.

Two years have done him so good, she thought.

Looking at the 12 year old Turner boy (in what, she realized, was the first time in those certain two years) she noticed that he was no longer a small, puny, scrawny little boy. He was taller, and more lean. He no longer wore his signature pink hat, but had taken to wearing a white one, to match the white, long sleeved shirt he wore under his pink one.

Timmy, unaware he was being watched by his previous dream-girl, took a skateboard out of his locker, dropped it on the ground, and then closed his locker door. He stepped on his skateboard, and with his other foot, pushed off, and started rolling down the hallway. He rolled past Trixie without so much as giving her a second glance.

Trixie froze in her tracks. Numerous thoughts were running through her mind.

_Did he really just...?_

_No, he couldn't possibly have..._

_What the hell was that?!_

_How dare he!_

_HOW DARE HE FLAT OUT IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!_

With her anger rising, Trixie stormed off down the hallway and through the doors to exit the school. People who _did_ notice her made sure to steer clear of Trixie Tang.

Said girl stalked down the sidewalk scheming of ways to handle this little disturbance.

In her mind, it was the end of the world.

The Natural Balance of All That Is And Forever Will Be Popular was at stake.

Oh Trixie, you sad little girl.

(Sad? SAD?)

**(Calm down, will you? It's just begun)**

_(SAD?!)_

**(Good Grief.)**

* * *

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents.


	2. Wrath of Trixie

It inevitably disturbed Trixie Tang to no level that Timmy Turner, the big-toothed-pink-hat-wearing-vertically-challenged-ten-year-old-who-was-not-so-vertically-challenged-as-a-twelve-year-old-skateboarding-used-to-be-invisable-but-is-totally-not-invisable-kid-anymore-GUY flat out ignored her. Everything since the days of elementary school seemed to be changing. The popular kids were growing (unnoticeably) less popular, and people were stepping outside of their normal cliques to actually become more social.

That wasn't supposed to happen! Everything should've stayed the same!

Yes, Trixie Tang was definitely outraged.

Despite the fact that Trixie had always been told she was pretty, that she would go places, that she would always be remembered, she felt the complete opposite. It didn't make sense to her, really, because it was just Timmy Turner. The boy who prematurely lusted after her for a good three years, the boy she had always ignored.

ARGH! IT WAS SO FRUSTRATING!

Pacing around the classroom while completely ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from her classmates, she wracked her brain endlessly to try and find a solution. As she was doing so, the voice in her head that Trixie named Kristi

(Kristy.)

**(Doesn't matter.)**

(You infuriate me.)

**(I try.)**

came out to give Trixie some advice.

_Why does this even matter?_

I don't know, it just does!

_You shouldn't let some underling get the best of you, hon._

He isn't getting the best of me. I will be the one to get the best of him.

_You totally just proved my point._

What the hell do you want anyway? I thought you went on vacation.

_I'm inside your head, hon. There aren't too many places I can go._

Aren't you a figment of my imagination? Go somewhere in my imagination!

_You aren't that imaginative, sorry to say._

I AM PLENTY IMAGINATIVE!

_Crazy and imaginative are two completely different things._

I'm not crazy. I'm just stressed out.

_And for the love of me, I can't figure out why. You are blowing this Timmy Turner thing way out of proportion, you know._

Shut up. What do you know anyways? You are a figment of my imagination.

_I'm only trying to help._

I don't NEED your help.

_Of course you do._

No I don't.

_Yes you do._

NO. I don't.

_Yes you do._

NO I DON'T!

_You are arguing with a figment of your imagination._

…So?

_And you lost._

…So?

_So you need help._

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME OUT FOR!?

_I'm trying to make a point. I've made many points completely oblivious to you, but I have yet to make the point I originally came here for._

You suck. You really suck.

_Oh my goodness. I'm done talking to you._

"Miss Tang, we are in the middle of class—"

"Shove it, I'm busy."

"Miss Tang!"

Trixie stopped her pacing and whipped her head around to glare at the teacher.

"Mr. Cordell, I'm kind of busy right now."

"F. I AM GIVING YOUR BEHAVIOUR IN CLASS AN F!"

"I DON'T CARE! I SAID IM BUSY!" she shouted. To put emphasis on her words, Trixie, in a fit of rage, grabbed the nearest thing to her and chucked it at the teacher.

"Hey what the—UH!?"

"AHH!"

"GYAH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY!"

Unfortunately for Mr. C, the nearest object to Trixie was a sleeping Chester McBadbat. Trixie grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and with her totally inhuman strength only acquired when she was very _agitated,_ threw the blonde at Mr. Cordell.

The rest of the class stared in complete shock as Trixie stood there, panting anxiously. She turned her fierce gaze to them and they acted as if nothing had happened.

_I told you you were crazy._

You are so very lucky that you are inside my head; otherwise I'd throw you too.

**(…)**

(…)

**(…)**

(WHAT?)

**(…Nothing.)**

(Better be nothing.)

**(…)**

(ENOUGH WITH THE DOTS.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dont own. Obviously.


	3. A Devious Plan

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**G**

**I**

**N**

**S**

* * *

Timmy Turner, at five foot four, one hundred and twelve pounds, was pretty much an average twelve year old, physically. Emotionally, he was average. Mentally, he was average. His maturity level was average. Timmy Turner was just average. The only thing remotely interesting about him was that he was always talking to himself it, seemed, or he was talking to pink, green, and purple inanimate objects, or animals. Beyond that fact, there was nothing interesting about him at all.

So WHY, in God's name, was Trixie Tang so upset over him?

Pacing back and forth in giant pink room, Trixie could not come up with a valid reason for it, other than she thought she needed to be noticed by everyone. The fact that Timmy Turner had seemed to get over her shouldn't even be her concern. He was a nobody, from day one, and he would probably always be just that.

_If he has got you _this_ upset then maybe he really isn't just a _nobody_ anymore,_ Kristy added from inside her head. Trixie rolled her eyes.

OF COURSE NOT! The ranks of everyone is decided by the end of fifth grade. You'd have to do something really awesome to move up from your spot, Trixie mentally replied

Kristy shrugged, _Whatever. If that's the case then you shouldn't worry about it._

Trixie gave a low growl of frustration, I'm NOT worrying about it. It's nothing to worry ABOUT. I'm just trying to rectify this situation.

_What is there to rectify? _

The fact that Timmy Turner isn't completely in love with me anymore!

_OH COME ON. You didn't really expect his life to revlve around you, did you? People come and people go. There are plenty of other guys that are still in love with you, and plenty more will fall in time._

I KNOW that. But Timmy Turner should not be one to break away! There is no reason to!

_Ugh. What does it matter if he does? He's a nobody, remember?_

Trixie gave a vocal sound of aggravation and shook her head as if to vehemently refuse something.

Will you just SHUT UP, she yelled at Kristy, and let me think? Timmy Turner has always been in love with me, and there is no way I will allow him to get away from that fact for any reason at all!

Kristy chuckled. _Someone sounds a little crazy..._

I am NOT crazy!

**(Someone's in denial...)**

(Someone's gonna get a broken face if they don't shut up.)

**(How can you break a face?)**

(Just as easily as you can walk.)

**(What if you CAN'T walk?)**

(Oh, you just LOVE to be annoying, don't you?)

**(Almost as much as I love skeeball.)**

(...What the hell? SHUT UP.)

Trixie sighed in exasperation and went over to her bed, where she promptly fell on it. She rolled over and stared up at the poster of Chip Skylark pinned on the ceiling. Trixie made a face. She didn't even like Chip Skylark. He had stupid songs and seemed kind of fake, but he was a big, famous singer, and he was one asset to the world that she couldn't afford to ignore. If she did, she knew she would go down in popularity points. Then people would start to break away from her, the same way Timmy did.

Trixie scoffed. Kristy was right–

_Thank you._

Timmy Turner wasn't really worth all the time and effort she was putting into him. Maybe if she didn't do anything, he would come back to her.

But, there was always the chance that he wouldn't.

Trixie balled her hand into a fist and growled. That was not even an option.

And so there she was, back to putting time and effort into the cause to get Timmy Turner to fall in love with her again.

_You are such an idiot._

Trixie narrowed her eyes, and inside her mind imagined a big gust of wind coming in a sweeping Kristy up and out of sight, to wherever she could make her disappear to inside her mind. Kristy screamed when she saw the whirlwind of imaginary air coming at her from out of nowhere. She cursed Trixie as she was transported somewhere else. Soon enough, she was gone and Trixie was alone with herself to think without an antagonizing conscience to throw her off.

She laid there on her bed, staring up at nothing, letting her mind run wild with ideas and plans to get Timmy Turner to fall in love with her. One idea came flying out of nowhere and stuck itself to the imaginary walls of her mind. Trixie sat up immediately, surprised by it. After focusing in on it, and constructing it, a smug grin slowly formed on her face.

"Perfect." she said to herself.

Operation Steal-Timmy-Turner's-Heart was set to commence on Monday.

* * *

**You know what sucks? When your dog craps all over the house, and when you finally DO take her out, she doesn't freaking take one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents. (But I DO own Kristy and Mr. Cordell, who, if you haven't guess it, is the Junior High version of Mr. Crocker.)**

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
